


Stanford

by Ospreyeagle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ospreyeagle/pseuds/Ospreyeagle
Summary: Rated M for within reason, as this story is not for the faint-hearted. Lots of Conjunction and NightMovesShipping: OC aka Cassidy and Looker aka Émile. Reborns are copyright to srgeman!





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Team Galactic…

What’s so great about them?

Well nothing really.

I have an ass for a boss; he has a hot wife named Jade or Jupiter which is my cousin (I find her quite sexy despite being related to me); there’s someone I love… her name is Marie, or Mars; Charon is an old hag that invites strange people over, including some I don’t even know; Nix is stupid and annoying; Janus is very nice to everyone, I cannot really describe him because he hides a lot; Alcyone is an interesting character, she’s very beautiful and sassy; Dag or Mr Biglot as some people call him… well, I can put it this way: he’s very adamant, gets angry easily and he’s fat; there’s also Elektra… I don’t see her often enough to really know her.

…And then there’s me: Stanford or Saturn as I’m called. I hate that name. I don’t mind Stan or Stanford or Cass for that matter, my middle name.

I’m fairly tall – 6’1” to be exact. Cyrus in the past has called me a basketball player… I can see why.

(Lately Cyrus has had a few mood swings here and there. This in turn makes him hard to deal with. Him and his damn alcohol…! I just hate his guts. It’s so annoying. (Sure I love alcohol but not as much as him… I’m not a binge drinker!)).

I don’t like my hair exactly… it’s too Purugly-ish to me. Some say my hair looks like this because I’m in love with Marie. This is true… but still. I hate it. I’ve tried straightening it… but NO! Cyrus comes along and says “put your hair back up!” Ugh… what a jerk. I’ve also tried to get rid of this stupid dye in my hair. I hate its blueness… but Cyrus comes along and says the pretty much same thing again!

I have a knack for mammal-likes, reptile-likes and amphibian-likes. I find them fascinating. I cannot really describe them though… I think they’re really cool. I’m not fond of birds really – they always tend to peck me or defecate on me. Fish are alright… but it’s too bad that I can’t touch them or walk them. Plants are all right… they just sit there sometimes and do nothing.

Machines are something I love… I’m quite good with them. I know how to fix things such as air conditioners and fly aeroplanes. I just love Bronzor (I know they aren’t a machine but close enough!)… They’re so cute to me.

Sadly, I have a terrible memory from lack of sleep. Cyrus almost always bothers me when I’m trying to sleep (ever since his mood swings). I usually get four hours at the most.

I bet you’re wondering where I’m from? Well, I can answer that. I’m from Britannia but I moved to Sinnoh when I was just a young kid… hence my accent. I’ve almost completely lost it though…

I tend to get hungry easily… but it soon disappears if I work on something for too long. I used to weigh 180 pounds until Cyrus gave us food rations… stupid… though Marie has gotten away with that – giving me food occasionally.

Oh… I have to go… and stop typing this… I think Cyrus is coming!

Bye everyone!

 


	2. Cyrus! I Hate Him!

Chapter 2

“Saturn, get up!” Cyrus picked me up by my shirt.

“What...?” I was sleeping again. Uh-oh, I was in trouble again.

“You painted the Pokémon red again!” He barked. “Why the hell won’t you battle them?”

“Because... I HATE YOU AND I HATE TORTURING INNOCENT CREATURES!” I never really knew why, every time I thought of it, I’d well up and Cyrus would in turn - whip me.

“Well, I hate you too!” He punched me clean in the eye; I was too sleepy to react and I got a black eye.

“Argh,” I shrieked. “You’re a sick jerk, you know that!”

“Hah! A jerk, me a jerk? What the hell you are you talking about?”

I glared at him and looked down... “You torture Pokémon, you don’t let us sleep, and you drink all night, all day.” I looked up with an odd grin on my face. I didn’t exactly know what I was saying! Lack of sleep caused a tremendous amount of memory loss - I pretty much have amnesia (except my most traumatic moments in my past). “I’ll hate you for the rest of my life...,” I mumbled quietly. I wasn’t sure what to say.

He was right in my face. “I’ll hate you for the rest of my life.” He poked me in my bad shoulder.

“Ow...,” I growled.

“Aww... did daddy poke your bad shoulder?” he condescended me.

I glared. “Shut up...,” it was another thing I didn’t like talking about. It was so traumatic that every time I thought of it, I’d burst into tears and get in trouble for doing that, too. I’m really sensitive despite not acting like it. I’m like an animal that’s sick; they prefer not to show that they’re sick.

“Yet again, I’m quite close to firing you.”

“WHAT did I say?! I don’t give a DAMN!” I glared at him. “Why am I still here anyway?!”

“Even though I hate you, you’re one of my best commanders I’ve ever had.”

“I am?” I retorted. I didn’t believe him; he swindles a lot to me - probably because he hates me so much.

He can be so unpredictable again. He stormed off for no reason. I never really knew why he storms off! I sighed in relief; I got up to make sure he was gone.

“Stan...,” Marie giggled and whispered.

“Marie? My beautiful flower why on earth are you here?”

“I’ve been hiding here this whole time Stan...”

“Y-you have?” I stuttered. I was starving but I ignored it. I was used to being hungry all the time.

“Aww... you’re hungry, hey maybe I can sneak into the kitchen?”

“Yes...” I blushed. I just loved it when she did that. She had more privileges than me! It’s mainly because Marie is a  _she_ and Cyrus is a jerk, and really seems to like her; I suspected he was a pervert. He used to talk about all kinds of weird and disgusting things; though I don’t really remember... of course. I only remember feeling sick because of it.

“All right sweetie,” she kissed me on the cheek and left the room quietly.

“Oh wow... my beautiful flower... how I love you...” I felt so happy and stared at the computer screen. I decided to watch funny videos instead.

My shoulder was in severe pain. “Argh...” I winced. This is what happened: I was forced to fix a fan blade in the air conditioning unit (if I didn’t, Cyrus would threaten to fire me, I never knew why), I eventually fixed it but just as I turned around, it shot out of place and sliced through my shoulder. Blood was spewing out my shoulder and I collapsed on the floor. The next thing I knew I was in the hospital, just taken out of surgery.

“Stan...?” Marie came back with some lady’s fingers.

I was a bit dazed. “Hmm…?” I looked up at her and saw the cake. “Is that cake, per chance?”

“Yes, lady’s fingers; enjoy sweetie!” She smiled. “I must go now though...” She kissed me. “Bye...,” she said as she left the room.

“Thank you!”

“No problem!” Her voice trailed off.

I gulped them down as quickly as possible; obviously Cyrus would kill me for eating. He thinks it’s “vile and lazy”. He’s such a jerk/loser.

I fell back asleep... but Cyrus didn’t appear. I woke up to silence. “Ahhh…. finally.”

I had just thought of something. I walked to the bathroom. “Maybe I can escape?” I looked out the bathroom window. “Oh great, I can’t.” I saw Cyrus was yelling at someone whom I don’t even know. I started to sweat. What if he turned around and saw me? I slinked down onto my knees.

“Saturn? Where the hell are you?!” Cyrus barked.

“Oh crap...” I mumbled and quickly pretended to be on the toilet.

Cyrus burst in. “What the hell?” He was acting cocky.

“Oh God! I’m in the bathroom for Christ’s sake!” I eyed him wearily.

“Whatever...,” he glared at me and slammed the door. I wondered why he did that...

“Phew,” I sighed in relief. I pulled my pants up. I was really good at lying and pretending. I wondered what would happen next. I took my shirt off and looked at my shoulder. The scar had opened back up despite that happening over 5 years ago. “Oh great...,” I wasn’t sure what to say.

“Stan...?” Marie knocked on the door.

“Yeah…? Come in, I’m not doing anything...”

She quietly opened the door. “You all right, Stan?” She cocked her head. She then saw my shoulder. “Oh... your shoulder...,” she said solemnly while frowning.

“Yeah...,” I said monotonously.

She looked at my shoulder. “That doesn’t look to good...”

“Yeah...,” I repeated... I fainted because of the intense pain.

The next thing I knew, I was in Marie’s office; on one of her couches. “What happened?” I said groggily. I had a bandage wrapped around my shoulder.

She was working on some chemical concoction. “You all right?” She smiled.

“I’m fine now... what are you working on?”

“A way to turn humans into Pokémon... maybe I could turn you into one so you can escape... and I’ll escape with you...”

“Me into a Pokémon, but how is that even possible! It seems to defy the laws of physics!” I looked confused. She smirked and didn’t answer. She was a chemist after all and very good with chemicals. I sometimes never knew what she was thinking about…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! This is old!
> 
> It gets better, I swear.


	3. I'm an Eevee!

Chapter 3

“Marie... you’re going to try this on me?” I asked. “You know what? I do not feel my best right now...,” I rubbed my stomach. “My stomach is in intense pain...”

“Oh no...,” she sighed. “Let me get you some Pepto Bismol,” she walked off. Her sneakers were clopping against the slick floor. She came back in about five minutes with some. “You okay?”

“Oh... just staring at the floor...,” I sighed. I felt pangs for something... but what was it? Was it sex or food? “I lost sex drive I guess... and I haven’t eaten well in months ever since Cyrus has gotten  _really_ angry at me...”

“SATURN!” I heard his voice. Dammit.

“OH MARIE HURRY, turn me into a Pokémon!” I cried.

“Right sweetie; I’m on it!” She jabbed me with a needle with her new drug. In an instant, I became an Eevee! I looked at myself. I was brown... a plain shade of brown with a wagging tail with a tan tip. I also had a sheath; big, black eyes with white pupils, a tiny little muzzle with a cute black button nose, the tiniest of legs with cute little paws. I have always loved Eevee since I was a kid - and now I have become one.

“ _Sweet_ ,” I thought. “ _I have_  always _wanted to be a Pokémon!_ ”

“SATURN I’M GONNA FREAKING KILL YOU IF I FIND YOU, YOU STUPID LITTLE BASTARD!” He came bashing through the door. He saw me and cocked his head. “Where’s that stupid little bastard?” He looked at me again. “And where the heck did you get an Eevee? I don’t remember you getting one of those.”

“I bought it from the Internet!” she lied. I winked and she picked me up, cuddling me. I licked her face.

“Eev!” I said to confuse him.

“All right then sweet… I’ll be back soon.” He stormed off. I sighed.

“Can you understand me?” I asked wagging my dark brown tail with a tan tip. She stared into my black eyes and kissed me. My eyes widened and I kissed her back the best I could. I got my drive all over again!

“Yes, I can,” she blinked at me. “I think you are beautiful no matter what you are. I will turn you back into human so we can kiss like real humans. There might be side effects, so if there are ANY, please tell me sweetie,” she said and smiled. She took me to the bathroom with my clothes that fell off. She injected me with the cure to turn me back into a human.

I vomited. “Oh God Marie, I wish I could have seen this coming!” I finally stopped and I put my boxers on.

“Oh no, Stan!” It sounded like she was about to cry. “Can I come in?”

“Sure...” I flushed the toilet and she came in. She hugged me so tightly I was getting aroused.

“Hehe Marie... you arouse me… You know that?” I blushed.

She winked at me. “It’s about time you slept in my bed with me,” she grinned. I looked at her funny.

“But we aren’t married...,” I blinked. She put her finger on my lips and I stared at her finger.

“Shh... it’s OK. I was kidding. But who says you can’t? Just leave your boxers on. Come on!” She pulled on my arm.

“I need to brush my teeth, though!” I said while being whipped around. She giggled at me.

“You can do that tomorrow morning. Look, it’s almost midnight. It’s time for bed, Stan!” She quickly changed into her pajamas.

She was SO beautiful... She pointed to her bed. “OK then...,” I crawled into her bed and she followed after me. She kissed me on the forehead and went to sleep immediately. I fell asleep soon after she did. A good night’s sleep... something I haven’t had in months.

“Oof!” I woke up several hours later to a hand on my stomach.  _”Silly girl,”_ I thought. I ignored the hand on my stomach and fell back asleep. I woke up to her sweet voice.

“Wake up sweetie!” she said while smiling. I opened my eyes and sat up.

“Hello.” I smiled. “Is something wrong?” I looked at her. She was already dressed!

“I’m pregnant!” She bit her lip.

“Wait... what? How do I know you’re not being sarcastic, as usual?” I smirked. I put my shirt on.

She giggled. “Yeah. I was joking. I was coming to tell you that Cyrus is out of town at the moment.” She grinned and winked.

“Awesome! Maybe we can plot our escape?”

“Wait... hang on a minute! I overheard him say that Lucian Nicu Victor has Mespirit!” She grinned again.

“What are you saying?”

“Cyrus captured him last night because he was drunk.”

“So he is-”

“Here? Yes he is,” she smirked. “I want you to go visit him.”

“All right then!” I smirked and put my pants on. I walked off. She followed. “Where is he?” I asked while walking down the maze-like halls.

“Let me show you,” she smiled and I then followed her.

“SATURN!” Cyrus growled. Oh crap...

“What are you doing here?” She turned around. “I thought you were gone.”

“I changed my mind. I will handle Lucian. I do not want you two to mess with him.” He did not seem to be angry with me.

“OK,” we both said and walked off.

“Now what should we do?” I asked. There wasn’t much to do. She leaned against me.

“Let’s plot our escape,” she whispered into my ear.

“Okay.” I smiled. My stomach pains hit me like a brick wall. I clutched it. She furrowed her brow.

“You all right, Stan?” She scowled.

“Oh... my stomach really hurts...” I fainted. She sighed and somehow, dunno how - carried/dragged me to her bed.

“Wake up...,” she whispered into my ear. She was caressing me. She stroked my hair and my shoulder.

“Ooh...,” I said while opening one eye. “You are very sexy...”

“Why thank you...” She kissed me as I got turned on. “You are very sexy too...”

“No problem... and thank you...” I caressed her back to see how she would react. She did nothing.

“Mars!” Nix knocked on the door. What could he possibly want?

“Oh crap!” We said in unison.

“Mars! You okay? You aren’t even taking time to open the door!” Nix screeched, echoing throughout the building. He’s very panicky when people ignore him.

“NOT NOW NIX!” she growled. That was from him. I rarely heard her growl.

“Is there something wrong?” He nearly barged in.

“NIX GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THAT DOOR!” she growled again.

“This is an interesting moment...” I winked. She looked at me funny. “Ignore that little bastard and just focus on me.” I smiled. She grinned sadistically, probably to be funny. “I just love that grin.” I kissed her smack-dab on the lips. She pulled the covers over us just in case Nix somehow broke into this room.

“Mars... I’m scared... are you OK?” Nix continued.

“SHUT UP!” We both said. He eventually left us alone.

“Where were again?” I crawled back into the covers. “UGH! My stomach really hurts...” I fainted again on accident. I opened one eye to see food... There was  _food_  on the table beside the bed. There was a note beside it. “For my sweet little heron,” I read the note aloud. I then focused on the FOOD! “Let’s see... what should I eat first? Fillet mignon or the fish? Oh, who gives a damn?” I just wolfed down both the fish and then the fillet mignon. I patted my stomach and laid down. “Haven’t eaten like this in a while now...,” I yawned and went back to sleep.

Marie looked at the empty plate and then me. “See you ate everything,” she said to me while I sleeping.

I woke up and yawned. “Hi Marie.” I smiled.

“Hi sweetie,” she said while kissing me on the forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“Better than usual, I have no idea why! Must be the food...” I sighed happily. “You know what?”

“What?” she asked.

“I haven’t had alcohol in a while now...”

“I don’t want you to turn into Cyrus... that could be why he’s always pissed off.”

“Marie, I drink in moderation. I remember you used to drink with me before Cyrus got all angry and always pissed off...” I sniffled. “I miss those days...”

“I miss them too... I hate the fact he’s dependent on alcohol...”

“I agree...” I sniffled again. “I bet he’s drunk right now, what do you bet?”

“I bet he is!” She held out her hand and helped me out of the bed. “What would you like to drink?” She said while I got my clothes on.

“Have not had a beer in a while... what about you?” I watched her grin.

“That sounds excellent!” She nodded. I waited for the perfect moment to surprise her. We walked to the kitchen to a Cyrus drinking heavily - as usual. “Coughing up a fur ball?” She giggled at him. He growled at her while I snickered. I looked in the fridge for some beer. I took a few swigs and I was already drunk. Doesn’t take me long!

“Next stop for the al-al-cohol is the toi-toi-let!” I stuttered. She giggled at me. She seems to be tolerant of alcohol for some odd reason. I got up and went to the toilet.

“Now is my chance,” I said while getting box out of my pocket. I looked at the toilet water and then the box. “It’s such a beautiful ring,” I sighed. It was white gold with a zirconium on top of it. I got out of the bathroom. “Here goes...,” I whispered and stumbled back into the kitchen. “Marie...” I hunkered down onto my knees right next to her. “Marie... will you marry me?” I reached behind me and opened the box.

“OH YES STAN!” She sniffled and fell into my arms.

 


	4. Weird Dream!

Chapter 4

“Wow… it’s already March 26…,” I mumbled while looking at the calendar. I’ve been noticing that Cyrus hasn’t bothered me much as usual (must be his stupid mood swings he has every month…). I heard loud, clomping footsteps coming.

“I got us a surprise!” Cyrus said in his hefty voice.

“Who or what is it?”

“It’s Lucian, come along. I need you to come and taunt him! It’ll be fun!”

I rolled my eyes and followed him to where Lucian was. He appeared to be sound asleep – not even noticing that he was tied to chair.

“Hmm…,” he mumbled. “Where am I?”

Cyrus laughed evilly. “Hello Lucian, it’s great to see you again!” Cyrus’s eyes were slits.

“Ugh, it’s you, Cyrus!” he growled.

“Yes! And I have a little friend with me,” Cyrus condescendingly while he glared.

“I am Saturn; I know who you are!” I poked at his chest.

“Hey, watch it.” He scowled.

“Let’s see,” I read random things from a notepad while Cyrus walked out. “You are… 27 years old, you have a wife named Cynthia, and you suffer from psoriasis? Is that right?”

“Humph,” he scoffed.

“Hmm! I see… you now have legal guardianship over two children… hehe. I didn’t know you had children! But you’ve been married for six years, I don’t see how that’s possible! Unless!” As I spoke he cocked my head. “You had a child with someone else! I wonder who it is… I shall find out.”

“She disappeared a long time ago and reappeared in an insane asylum…”

“I wonder what her name is…,” I giggled. “What else…”

He didn’t say anything and scowled. I continued to giggle; he probably thought it was getting annoying.

“Could you shut up and stop giggling?” he growled.

“Let’s see, what else? Your mother had an affair with someone else…,” I was really trying to flaunt and barb him.

“‘Ey, Mars, come over here!” I giggled even more.

“Yes?” she said.

“Look! When he was younger he used to have bladder problems!” I pointed and laughed.

“I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU!” He growled. “WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS INFO!”

“Internet and medical records,” I smirked.

“Be nice Saturn! Stop deriding him!” She slapped me on the back of the head.

“Ow! Hey! I’m sorry…,” I finally stopped. “Oh! Look at this! You’ve had prostate problems, too!”

“Shut up…,” he mumbled and blushed. “So what if I have?”

“I don’t know why but it’s just funny!” I started up again.

Mars was right in my face. “SATURN STOP IT, SHUT UP!”

“Fine!” I muttered and stopped.

“I’m so sorry Lucian.” She winked at him. I thought for a second that she actually felt bad for that poor bastard?

“I’ll be back later.” I ran off to go see if I could find more info about Lucian. He was really interesting but very sly. I looked around on a website about people’s ancestries. “Interesting… he’s from Romania?” I furrowed my brow. “He has a sister…! His father had an affair with his EX-WIFE?” I nearly fell out of my chair. “Should I tell him or not… or maybe he already knows?” I blinked. I got up to go tell them… but I came back to Marie clutching her stomach and that Lucian escaped. “That stupid bastard! What did he do to you?”

“He punched me in the stomach…” She gagged. “And he escaped somehow…”

“That little bastard,” I growled and helped her up. “Come along with me, maybe I can help your stomach?”

“That would be great… thank you,” she sighed. I helped her walk to her bed.

“Meow…” Her Purugly looked at her and rubbed against her. I smiled at it.

“I see there’s someone to comfort you,” I smiled again. I heard a hissing sound and turned around. It was Jupiter’s Skuntank.

“Oh hello Jupiter, hello Skuntank,” I replied. I petted its head and it “purred”.

“Hello Saturn, how are you?” she asked.

“Good, thanks for asking.” I looked at her and then sleeping Marie. She looked so cute when she slept. “I don’t see you very often, what’s up?”

“Very busy with Cyrus,” she replied. In what way?

“Like what?” I asked.

“Oh! None of your business! Humph!” She scoffed. “See you later Stanford…”

“That was weird…,” I mumbled and shrugged. “Wonder what exactly she wanted…?” I looked down at Purugly. “You’re so soft… never realised it,” I petted her. She meowed a few more times. She was definitely an unusual Purugly. For one thing: she is smaller than a normal Purugly, and the blue on her body is darker, the white is a grayish and her ear tips are a dark purple, I think of her as “very beautiful. “Oh boy… sure am sleepy…,” I lied down next to her...

* * *

 

_...I then fell asleep. I woke up and saw another pile of food on the table. “Food again?”_

_“Meow,” Purugly answered._

_“I take that as a ‘yes’,” I smiled. “Mmm… more fish…,” I mumbled. I wolfed it down. “Wonder why she does that?” I chuckled and got up. My stomach was killing me for eating too fast. “Wonder where she runs off to?” I got up and decided where she did go while I’m sleeping. I wiped the sweat off my brow. “Boy sure is hot in here…”_

“ _Hey Stan!” Nix said._

“ _What is it?” I groaned._

“ _Just wondering where you were.”_

“ _Why?” I growled._

_“Cyrus wanted you!” he simply replied, rolling his eyes._

_“Then Cyrus should have come and gotten me myself.”_

_“Yeah….” He stared off into space._

_“YOU GET BACK TO WORK!” Cyrus yelled loudly over the intercom._

_“Aww… I wanted to have fun with you, Stan!” Marie pouted._

_“Me too!” I nodded._

* * *

 

“What was that…?” I said groggily. “What a weird dream…” I looked at the table. No food at all. I then noticed her.

“What was the dream about?” she asked.

I rubbed my eyes. “You wanted to have fun with me for some strange reason.”

“You’re joking… right?” She looked at me funny. I nodded and then yawned (not from boredom).

“I have no idea why it happened in the first place.” I shrugged and got up.

“SATURN! OPEN UP!” It was Commander Fomalhaut aka Mr. Biglot as some people call him.

“What Fomalhaut?” I called.

“Cyrus wants Mars and you to go to Glass Island!” he replied.

“Glass Island…?” We both said and sighed.

“Haven’t been there in years… nor have I flown a plane there in a while,” I shrugged. “If I can remember how-”

“Don’t worry! I know how sweetie!” She kissed me on the forehead.

“Great! Let’s go!” I smiled and walked out; she followed me to the elevator. I smirked as I pressed the button for floor “6”. “Hey babe… you realise this is a good time to make out?” I slithered my arms around her and kissed her on the lips.

“Yes…,” she moaned and kissed me back. We had to stop because the elevator dinged. I was ready to leave when a thunderstorm brewed… We both gulped. How in the world are supposed to leave…?


End file.
